About My Baekkie
by Bumble Bee Baek
Summary: Byun Baekhyun itu... ChanBaek FF


Tittle: About My Baekkie

Author: Nichiee /yg dulunya Koncii KEYce :3

Cast: ChanBaek pasti

Genre: arum manis /?

Rate: aman lah tenang aja

Length: Oneshoot

Ini FF udah pernah Nichiee share di FP EXO sebelumnya ya nih linknya - notes/yaoi-fanfiction-all-about-korean-almost-exo/ff-member-about-my-baekkie-konciii/649928901696389

ini FF punya Nichiee oke, murni dari otak somplaknya Nichiee.. jangan **PLAGIAT**, di setrum Chen tau rasa lo xD

Happy reading^^

kalo ada typo maklumin yaa ._. typo itu seni mameeen~ xD

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

ALL CHANYEOL POV

Aku berjalan menyusuri koridor-koridor di sekolahku. Melirik sekilas kelas kekasihku yang memang sengaja aku lewati, aku hanya ingin melihat kekasihku apa tak boleh ? Oh dia melihatku, ku lambaikan tanganku ke arahnya sambil bergumam "saranghae~" dia balas tersenyum bibirnya berbisik pelan tapi aku tau apa yang dikatannya "nado saranghae" itulah yang dikatakannya padaku, aah lihatlah wajahnya memerah hahaha lucunya. Aku segera meninggalkannya sebelum ku buat wajahnya semakin merah lagi, oh ayolah aku tak ingin kekasihku dipandang aneh oleh teman sekelasnya karna wajahnya tiba-tiba memerah begitu saja kekeke~.

Kelas kekasihku masih ada pelajaran tambahan, sedangkan kelas yang lainnya sudah 5 menit yang lalu selesai. Jadi jangan heran jika kalian melihatku berkeliaran di koridor sekolah ini.

DRRT DRRT

Oh handphoneku, segera ku ambil handphone yang bergetar di dalam saku celanaku, emm ada pesan dari kekasihku.

From: Baekkie Baby

Yeollie, aku akan pulang terlambat kau tau kan hari ini aku ada pelajaran tambahan. Kau bisa pulang duluan jika kau tak mau atau bosan menungguku, aku bisa pulang naik bus nanti.

Begitulah isi pesan darinya, ck apa-apaan dia itu ? Aku bosan menunggunya ? Walau sampai seabad pun aku akan terus menunggunya, asalkan dia yang aku tunggu. Apa aku berlebihan ? Menurut kalian mungkin iya, tapi tidak untukku. Oh ayolah apa kalian tega membiarkan kekasih kalian pulang sendirian ? Dan tadi dia bilang apa ? Naik bus ? Jangan harap aku akan meninggalkannya. Aku segera mengetik balasan pesan untuk kekasihku tercinta ini.

To: Baekkie Baby

Jangan harap kau bisa pulang sendiri baby, aku akan menunggu mu berapapun lamanya.

SENT

Oke terkirim, hemm sebaiknya aku menunggunya di taman belakang sekolah saja.

DRRT DRRT

Cepat sekali membalasnya, apa dia terlalu senang mendapat pesan dariku. Hahaha penyakit percaya diriku kambuh lagi.

From: Baekkie Baby

Park Chanyeol jangan menggombal, kau mau aku dianggap aneh karna wajahku ini tiba-tiba memerah eum ? Baiklah jika itu maumu, kau menungguku dimana ?

Hahahaha, dia itu lucu sekali. Apa benar wajahnya memerah sekarang ? Aigoo~ aku jadi ingin melihatnya pasti menggemaskan. Jari jemariku mulai menari-nari diatas layar handphone ku lagi.

To: Baekkie Baby

Wajahmu memerah baby ? Jinjja ? Pasti terlihat menggemaskan sekarang _  
Aku menunggumu di taman belakang sekolah, ditempat biasanya baby

SENT

Ya, disinilah aku sekarang. Ditempat biasanya aku dan Baekhyun menghabiskan waktu bersama kami ketika di sekolah. Taman belakang sekolah, tepatnya di sebuah bangku kayu tanpa sandaran di bawah pohon besar yang rindang. Baik aku maupun kekasihku sering menghabiskan waktu disini, disini sangat nyaman.

DRRT DRRT

Kubuka handphone ku lagi.

From: Baekkie Baby

Park Chanyeol, kubilang berhenti menggombal ! Baiklah, tunggu aku Yeollie. Sudah ya, daritadi Songsaenim melirikku terus aku jadi merinding, sampai bertemu nanti sayang. Saranghae :**

Aiish aku jadi merindukannya. Ku ketik lagi pesan balasan untuknya.

To: Baekkie Baby

Baiklah, belajar yang rajin sayang. Dan segeralah pulang, aku merindukanmu. Nado saranghae :**

SENT

Setelah mengetik balasan untuk kekasihku aku memasukkan handphone ku ke saku celanaku. Eum, aku belum memberitahu kalian siapa kekasihku ya ? Akan ku beri tahu.

Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun lengkapnya. Sudah 2 tahun ini aku dan dia bersama, kami saling mencintai tentu saja. Walau kami kadang bertengkar hanya karna masalah kecil, tapi aku senang. Aku menikmati pertengkaranku dengan Baekhyun karna menurutku itu memang sangat menyenangkan. Aku akan ceritakan sedikit tentang Baekhyun pada kalian.

1. Baekhyun itu anak yang polos

Pernah suatu hari ketika kami sedang berkencan untuk yang pertama kalinya. Aku mengajaknya ke sungai han, tempat favoritku dan ternyata dia juga senang dengan tempat ini. Aku meninggalkannya sebentar untuk membeli ice cream untuknya. Dan ketika aku kembali kulihat Baekhyun melamun.

"baby, kau melamun ?"

"eh, Yeollie. Aniyo aku hanya sedang melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan kedua orang itu"

Aku mengerutkan dahiku heran, lalu menolehkan kepalaku ke arah pandang Baekhyun sekarang. Dan detik itu juga aku melongo, ya tuhan kekasihku ini masih kecil kenapa sudah melihat adegan seperti itu. Aku segera menutup matanya dengan tanganku.

"huwaaa kenapa jadi gelap begini, apa mati lampu ? Yeollie kau dimana ?"

Aku segera membuka mata Baekhyun setelah menghadapkan Baekhyun tepat kearahku, aku tak mau kepolosannya ternodai karna hal yang dilihatnya tadi.

"whuaa sudah terang, Yeollie tadi mati lampu"

"bukan baby, aku menutup matamu tadi"

"oh kupikir mati lampu, eum Yeollie mereka berdua sedang apa tadi ? Loh kemana orang yang tadi ?"

"e-eh, mereka tidak melakukan apa-apa baby" oh ya ampun, kukira dia sudah lupa ternyata..

"Yeollie, kita bisa melakukan yang seperti orang itu tadi tidak ?"

Astaga, kenapa jadi seperti ini ?

"a-ah kapan-kapan kita akan melakukannya"

"aku mau sekarang Yeollie"

"eum, bagaimana kalau kau makan ice cream dulu eum ?"

"whoaaa ice creaaam, Baekkie mauuu"

Hufftt, syukurlah. Itulah Baekhyun, anak polos yang dengan sekejap akan lupa segalanya jika melihat ice cream kesukaannya. Haah untung saja aku cepat kembali tadi.

2. Suara Baekhyun itu indah dan dia menggemaskan

Waktu itu sekolahku pulang cepat, entah ada apa aku tak tau dan aku tak peduli. Aku sedang mencari Baekhyun, sewaktu aku ke kelasnya teman-temannya bilang kalau Baekhyun ada di ruang kesenian, aku langsung berjalan ke arah ruang kesenian. Saat hampir dekat dengan ruangan itu aku sedikit terkejut mendengar suara seseorang sedang bernyanyi. Suaranya indah sekali, sangaat indah.

Aku mempercepat langkahku dan berhenti di balik jendela, aku mengintip sedikit dari balik jendela itu. Ternyata itu kekasihku, aku memejamkan mataku saat mendengarnya bernyanyi. Aku menikmatinya.

Maen cheoeum ne kkum ne mal geu nunmulboda jinhan

Tto cheongugui nektaboda dalkomhaetdeon

Yes, you are my baby baby baby, baby baby baby

Yaksokhae na meomchuji anheulge

Geudaeman bomyeo ...

Kenapa diam ? Sudah selesaikah ? Hem, padahal aku masih ingin mendengar suaranya yang indah itu. Aku membuka kedua mataku dan segera menghampirinya. Ku rasa dia tak menyadari kehadiranku.

"Baekkie !"

"OMO, Ya! Yeollie kau mengagetkanku, aiish" Baekhyun mengelus dadanya. Apa suaraku semenakutkan itu ?

"hahaha sebegitu menghayatinya kah sampai kau tak menyadari aku ada disini sedari tadi"

"e-eh ? Yeollie mendengarku bernya..nyi ?"

"hu'um, suaramu sangat indah baby"

"jinjja ? A-aku jadi malu / " Baekhyun menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, dengan pose malu-malu dan muka memerah begitu. Huwaaa neomu kyeoptaa.

"aiish kekasihku ini manis sekali sih, aku gemas" aku mencubit pipinya gemas, sungguh aku gemas dengan namjachinguku yang satu ini.

"appo Yeolliee~" oh ya tuhaan, kenapa dia bisa semanis ini. Lihatlah suara rengekannya itu, menggemaskaaan .

"kekeke~ kau sangat menggemaskan baby"

CHU

Aku mengecup pelan bibir kisablenya, dan lagi-lagi mukanya memerah. Aigoo~ sungguh dia benar-benar menggemaskan.

3. Baekhyun tu suka sekali buah strawberry

Pagi itu eomma Baekhyun menelponku, aku disuruh eomma Baekhyun mengantar Baekhyun ke supermarket. Aku menyetujuinya, setelah ampai ke supermarket aku segera mengambil trolly belanjaan, aku yang mendorong trolly sedangkan Baekhyun sibuk mengambil apa saja yang telah dicatat oleh eommanya di kertas daftar belanjaan itu. Aku dan Baekhyun seperti sepasang suami istri saja, hahaha.

Kami berjalan mengelilingi supermarket ini. Tapi tiba-tiba Baekhyun berhenti, aku heran kenapa berhenti ?

"wuaaah Strawberry"

Baekhyun berucap girang melihat buah-buah berwarna merah itu, bahkan matanya berbinar-binar sekarang. Pantas saja dia berhenti mendadak tadi, kukira ada apa.

"eum, Yeollie~"

Dia memandangku dengan sedikit ragu, sepertinya dia ingin sesuatu hanya saja dia sedikit takut mengatakannya padaku.

"waeyo baby ? Katakan Baekkie mau apa ?"

"Baekkie, eum.. Baekkie mau itu~"

Baekhyun menunjuk ke arah dimana buah-buah strawberry itu diletakkan, menatapku dengan pandangan memelas. Ya, walaupun sebenarnya buah-buahan itu tak ada dalam daftar belanjaan tapi apa aku sanggup menolak jika begini ?

"ambillah sesukamu Baekkie"

Jelas tidak, aku tak ingin wajah berbinar itu menunduk sedih hanya karena aku tak memperbolehkannya membeli buah kesukaannya itu.

"gomawo Yeollie"

CUP

Baekhyun mengecup pipiku dan segera memalingkan wajahnya, haha sepertinya dia malu.

"anything for you baby"

Baekhyun mulai memilih dan mengambil beberapa eum mungkin tidak beberapa karna sepengelihatanku dia mengambil banyak sekali buah strawberry itu. Lihatlah, betapa cerianya wajah Baekhyun jika sudah menyangkut buah berwarna merah dengan rasa sedikit asam itu. Baekhyun memang sangat-sangat menyukai buah strawberry, tapi dia lebih menyukai aku tentu saja hahaha.

4. Baekhyun itu sangaaaat manja

Malam itu aku dan Baekhyun menyusuri jalanan Seoul menggunakan mobil, hanya sekedar berjalan-jalan sekaligus kencan mungkin hahaha. Baekhyun bilang dia bosan dirumah maka dari itu dia mengajakku berjalan-jalan.

"baby mau kemana ?"

"ke taman bermain, Yeollie mau kan ?"

"kemanapun kau pergi aku akan selalu mengikutimu baby"

Setelah aku berkata begitu Baekhyun menunduk, dia itu memang gampang sekali malu kekeke.

Beberapa menit kemudian aku dan Baekhyun sudah sampai di taman bermain, Baekhyun mengajakku mencoba berbagai permainan disini. Mulai dari Roller Coaster hingga Rumah Hantu, sangat menyenangkan. Bagian yang aku suka adalah ketika memasuki rumah hantu, Baekhyun mencengkram erat jari jemariku saat hantu-hantu itu menampakkan dirinya, kadang juga menjerit. Dan yang paling aku suka adalah saat ada hantu tanpa kepala mendekati kami Baekhyun langsung memelukku dengan erat, sepertinya aku harus berterima kasih pada hantu itu. Apa terkesan seperti mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan ? Aku tak peduli hahaha. Setelah mencoba semua permainan itu kita memutuskan untuk beristirahat, aku mencari tempat duduk untuk kami berdua.

"baby, ayo duduk disini"

"ne~"

"eum, Yeollie aku haus"

"tunggu sebentar ne aku beli minum dulu, kau jangan kemana-mana baby"

"oke"

Setelah itu aku pergi membeli minuman. Beberapa menit kemudian aku segera kembali.

"baby, ige"

"gomawo Yeollie"

"hu'um"

HENING

Tak ada yang bersuara, aku menolehkan kepalaku ke arah Baekhyun. Kulihat kepala Baekhyun sedikit terhuyung ke samping lalu kebelakang. Dia mengantuk rupanya, aku tersenyum melihatnya. Lucu sekali melihat kepalanya terhuyung-huyung seperti itu.

"baby, jangan tidur. Irreona"

"hemm, Baekkie ngantuk Yeollie~" Baekhyun mengusap matanya dengan kedua tangannya yang terkepal, bahkan saat begitpun dia terlihat seperti anak kecil. Benar-benar menggemaskan.

"ayo pulang, jangan tidur disini sayang"

"gendoong~"

Baekhyun merentangkan tangannya dengan raut wajah yang menggemaskan, menurutku. Pandangan mata sayu, pipinya menggembung, dan bibirnya mengerucut. Aiih lucunyaa. Kurasa sifat manjanya kambuh lagi, haha tapi tak apa aku suka jika dia sudah bermanja-manja denganku. Aku berjongkok membelakanginnya.

"ayo naik"

"ne"

HUP

Dan dia naik diatas punggungku, kuputar-putar tubuhku dan otomatis tubuhnya yang ada digendonganku juga ikut berputar.

"hahahaha Yeollie sudah"

Senang sekali mendengarnya tertawa lepas seperti itu.

"Yeollieee~ Baekkie pusing, sudah hentikan"

Baekhyun mulai merengek, aku menghentikan aksi berputar-putar itu. Tubuhku sedikit terhuyung ke belakang dan kepalaku serasa berputar. Sepertinya aku juga pusing.

"kita pulang ?"

"yap, kita pulang"

Dan aku segera menuju ke tempat dimana mobilku terparkir, setelah itu aku melajukan mobilku dengan kecepatan standart. Baekhyun telah tertidur, sepertinya dia benar-benar kelelahan.

"jumuseyo, Baekkie baby"

5. Baekhyun itu sangaaat mencintaiku. Aku juga

Kejadian ini terjadi pada hari Jum'at kemarin, ah aku sedikit malu untuk menceritakannya. Tapi, baiklah akan aku ceritakan. Malam itu adalah malam yang spesial bagiku juga Baekhyun, ini hari anniversarry kita berdua. Tak terasa sudah 2 tahun aku bersamanya. Aku mengajak Baekhyun ke danau yang tak jauh dari rumahku, danaunya indah jika malam hari seperti ini. Apalagi bulan dan bintang sedang menampakkan dirinya sekarang, sangaat indah.

"Yeollie, indah sekali bulan dan bintangnya"

"kau lebih indah baby"

"Yeollie menggombal"

"aniyo, aku serius"

"baiklah"

Kami berdua terdiam lagi, aku memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang. Baekhyun menggenggam erat jari jemariku. Aku sangat bahagia bisa seperti ini terus dengannya.

"Yeollie"

"ne baby ?"

"aku sangaaat sangaaaat mencintaimu"

"benarkah ?"

"ne, Yeollie tak percaya ?"

"aku percaya"

"eum, baby. Happy anniversarry, semoga kita akan terus bersama selamanya"

"happy anniversarry juga Yeollie, eum aku juga berharap seperti itu"

Aku memutar tubuh Baekhyun agar bisa melihat wajah manisnya yang bagai candu untukku, ya tuhan semoga kita bisa terus hidup bahagia untuk selamanya. Aku menatap matanya, mendekatkan tubuhku pada tubuhnya.

"I love you Byun Baekhyun"

Dan sedetik kemudian bibir kami telah terpaut dengan sempurna. Baekhyun melingkarkan lengannya ke leherku, dia sedikit berjinjit karna aku memang lebih tinggi darinya dan aku menekan tengkuknya memperdalam ciuman manis ini. Aku dan Baekhyun sama-sama menutup mata menikmati ciuman ini, saling menghisap dan melumat. Sungguh tak ada nafsu dalam ciuman ini, baik aku maupun Baekhyun hanya ingin mencoba menyampaikan perasaan kami lewat tautan manis ini. Perlahan aku melepas pertautan bibir kami. Dia menatapku dan tersenyum.

"I love you more and more Park Chanyeol"

Ya, seperti itulah Byun Baekhyun kekasihku. Sebenarnya masih banyak lagi tentang Baekhyun yang belum kuberi tahu pada kalian. Tapi, tak mungkin aku menceritakan semuanya bukan ? Membicarakan tentang kekasihku memang tak ada habisnya. Aku memandang langit sejenak, tersenyum mengingat kejadian-kejadian menyenangkan yang kulakukan bersama Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun kau benar-benar bisa membuat seorang Park Chanyeol menjadi gila karnamu.

"YEOLLIE !"

BRUAAK

"awww"

Aku terjungkal kebelakang saat tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara teriakan yang sangat kencang menyapa pendengaran ku. Aku kaget, sangat kaget malah. Beginilah aku jika sedang asyik melamun, aku pasti akan terjungkal jika aku mendengar ada yang memanggilku apalagi berteriak seperti itu. Aiish, sepertinya siku ku berdarah. Perih sekali.

"kyaaa~ Yeollie, mianhae jeongmal. Aku tak bermaksud mengagetkanmu sungguh. Maafkan aku"

Baekhyun membantuku berdiri, dia terlihat panik. Lihat sebentar lagi dia pasti akan menangis, kulihat bibirnya sedikit bergetar tadi.

"gwaenchana baby"

"hiks.. siku Yeollie berdarah karna aku, mianhaeyo Yeollie"

"gwaenchana baby, sungguh aku tak apa. Uljima"

"tapi kan hiks.. itu sakit Yeollie.. hiks maafkan Baekkie, Baekkie.. hiks tidak sengaja"

"ne aku tahu, sungguh baby ini tak apa, nanti juga akan sembuh. Kumohon jangan menangis" aku jadi panik sendiri melihatnya menangis seperti ini.

"jinjjayo ?"

"ne, jeongmal. Uljima ne"

"hiks.. hu'um, mianhaeyo Yeollie"

"gwaenchana Baekkie baby"

"ayo ke UKS, biar ku obati lukamu Yeollie"

"hem, baiklah. Kajja baby" aku menggandeng tangannya berjalan menuju ke UKS untuk mengobati luka disiku ku ini. Sebenarnya ini tak apa, sungguh. Tapi jika aku tak menurut pada Baekhyun maka dia akan menangis dan terus menyalahkan dirinya atas kejadian ini.

Apa kalian belum kuberitahu tentang sifat Baekhyun yang satu ini ? Kurasa belum, Baekkie-ku ini orangnya memang mudah panik dan khawatir, jika sudah begitu dia akan menangis. Apalagi jika itu menyangkut tentang diriku, bukannya aku terlalu percaya diri tapi memang begitulah kenyataannya. Dia akan terus mengoceh dan terus meminta maaf. Terkadang dia juga ceroboh.

Tapi walaupun begitu aku tetap mencintainya, aku mencintainya bukan hanya karna hal-hal yang kusebutkan diatas, aku mencintai Baekhyun karna dia adalah Byun Baekhyun, malaikatku. Aku tulus mencintai Baekhyun dengan segala kelebihan juga kekurangannya. Sungguh aku benar-benar mencintai namja manis ini, aku tak tau aku masih bisa bernafas atau tidak jika Baekhyun tak disampingku lagi. Baekhyun adalah oksigenku, tak ada oksigen bisa mati bukan ? Baekhyun itu duniaku, Baekhyun segalanya bagiku. Itulah sosok Byun Baekhyun untuk seorang Park Chanyeol.

END

MIND TO RCL ? Intinya saling menghargai lah ya^^ gomawoo~


End file.
